


Точка отсчёта

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: due South
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка отсчёта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/57187) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной Resonant. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos внизу страницы, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.

— Нашёл что-нибудь?

Рэй поднял голову, отрываясь от микрофильмов. Чёрт, в глаза как будто песка насыпали.

Он запрокинул голову. Вверх тормашками Фрейзер выглядел таким же неприступным, как и всегда. Рэй вздохнул.

— Нет, — ответил он. — А ты?

— Ну... — уклончиво протянул Фрейзер. — Если считать, что теперь мне известны девяносто шесть дней, в которые некролог Барбары Эванруд не появлялся...

— Признайся, Фрейзер. У тебя пусто.

— Как скажешь. — Фрейзер резко наклонил голову сначала к одному плечу, потом к другому. Шейные позвонки неприятно щёлкнули. — Возможно, нам стоит обратиться к другим источникам информации, раз от этого не будет, по-видимому, никакой пользы.

— Ага, Фрейзер, хорошая мысль. В следующий раз постарайся додуматься до неё раньше, чем у меня глаза совсем ссохнутся, окей? — Когда он поднялся, грудь давило от неудобной позы, в которой он горбился над аппаратом. Он сцепил руки за спиной и наклонился вперёд, задирая их как можно выше. — Чёрт, ненавижу библиотеки.

— Правда, Рэй? — Фрейзер взял его за руки и мягко поднял их ещё чуть-чуть.

Рэй был в таком шоке от неожиданного прикосновения, что напрочь забыл о необходимости соблюдать тишину, и вырвавшийся у него стон облегчения вышел довольно громким.

— Прости, прости, — торопливо прошептал он.

Фрейзер медленно опустил его руки.

— Мне трудно представить себе, что кто-то может не любить библиотеки, — сказал он. — Часть самых лучших воспоминаний моего детства связана с библиотеками.

— Ну да, только твоё детство и моё детство — это две большие разницы, Фрейзер, — ответил Рэй. — Пошли, если мы закончили с этим подземельем, я тебе покажу.

Они поднялись по чёрной лестнице, прошли через отдел периодики, чтобы срезать путь, и спустились по широким мраморным ступеням парадного входа. У подножия лестницы, остановившись у самых вращающихся дверей, Рэй развернулся лицом в холл.

— Встань на колени.

— Рэй? — нахмурился Фрейзер.

— Просто сделай, как я прошу, Фрейзер.

Секунду поколебавшись, Фрейзер подчинился.

— А теперь, — сказал Рэй, опускаясь на колени рядом с ним, — представь, что тебе шесть лет, так? И весь первый класс миссис Эрли отправился на экскурсию в библиотеку. Вы как раз собираетесь войти, когда миссис Эрли показывает вон на ту надпись, вверху.

Над входом красовалась высеченная на камне цитата: «С меня довольно и моей библиотеки. Шекспир».

— Только, понимаешь, проблема в том, что ты ещё не умеешь читать, — продолжал Рэй. — Миссис Эрли хочет специально побеседовать на эту тему с твоими родителями, чтобы выяснить у них, почему ты такой отсталый, а ты уже дважды потерял её записку, и на этот раз она собирается им звонить. — Миссис Бэквит, его учительница во втором классе, научила его читать за две недели, только пробормотала что-то насчёт «этой старой злобной карги», но тогда до этого было ещё далеко. — Так что когда она показывает туда, наверх, для тебя эти слова означают: «Это не для тебя».

Несколько секунд Фрейзер рассматривал надпись. Потом встал, отряхивая пыль с коленей своих дурацких штанов.

— Мда, — сказал он. — Думаю, всё зависит от точки отсчёта. Позволь мне показать тебе мою библиотеку, Рэй?

Двери лифта открылись и выпустили их в большую комнату с высоким потолком, тесно заставленную стеллажами.

— Я и понятия не имел, что тут вообще есть пятый этаж, — заметил Рэй.

— Сюда переносят большую часть старых книг, — ответил Фрейзер. Он пошёл вперёд, и Рэй последовал за ним.

— Мне было двенадцать лет, — сказал Фрейзер, — когда родители Мелиссы Морган получили временное назначение в Инувик. Мелисса училась на год старше меня, и мы сразу сдружились, поскольку оба были глубоко разочарованы школьной библиотекой, состоявшей из старых энциклопедий и подшивок «Нэйшнл Джеографик».

Фрейзер остановился и глубоко, с удовольствием вдохнул. Рэй тоже принюхался. Комната пахла пылью, кожей и старой бумагой. Когда Фрейзер снова двинулся вперёд, Рэю пришлось прибавить шаг, чтобы не отстать от него.

— Разумеется, я был хорошо знаком с Публичной библиотекой Инувика, — продолжал рассказывать Фрейзер. — Более того, у меня был ключ от неё и молчаливое разрешение приходить туда после закрытия, при условии, что я буду вести себя аккуратно, ответственно и хорошенько запирать за собой двери. Поэтому, однажды в воскресенье, когда мы с Мелиссой встретились у ручья, я предложил показать ей библиотеку.

— Ах ты хитрец. — Невыносимо милая картинка: юный Бентон Фрейзер и его подружка – книжный червь. — И что дальше?

— Разумеется, я показал ей все отделы и, боюсь, прочёл довольно напыщенную лекцию о системе классификации Дьюи...

— Не сомневаюсь.

— А потом я отвёл её в свой любимый отдел — «Классическая литература». — Наверное, в душе Фрейзер был настоящий артист, потому что, судя по всему, они как раз подошли к тому стеллажу, который требовался ему, чтобы продолжить представление. Он начал вытаскивать с полки книги — старые книги в выцветших от времени тканевых переплётах и ещё более старые, переплетённые в кожу. — «Узник Зенды», — сказал Фрейзер почти шёпотом, словно называл какое-то сокровище, и передал книгу Рэю. — «Зелёные поместья». «Остров сокровищ». «Али-баба и сорок разбойников». «Алиса в Стране Чудес». «Моби Дик». «На восток от солнца, на запад от луны». «Зов предков». «Невесомая принцесса». «Падение дома Ашеров».

Он выглядел таким счастливым, нагружая Рэя книгами, что Рэй не мог ему не ухмыльнуться.

— И что потом?

— А потом, — сказал Фрейзер, держа последнюю книгу в руках, — она улыбнулась мне сверху вниз... она была заметно выше... и сказала: «О, Бен, это же просто рай на земле!» И я засмеялся. — Теперь он смотрел Рэю прямо в глаза и улыбался. — А потом я её поцеловал.

И он наклонился к Рэю поверх книг и прижался губами к его рту.

Через какое-то время он положил руку Рэю на загривок, зарываясь большим пальцев в волосы у него на затылке.

Ещё через какое-то время Рэй выронил книги и обнял Фрейзера — тёплого, живого, тихо вздыхающего Фрейзера.

Ещё через много-много времени Фрейзер отступил, глядя на него с ласковой улыбкой и не убирая руки. Другой рукой он протянул Рэю последнюю книгу. «Семь путешествий Синбада-морехода».

— Это тебе, — сказал он.


End file.
